Fragmentos
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Pequeña dosis de instantes Finchel contados por Rachel aderezados con la letra de la canción Make you feel my love.


_**Fragmentos**_

 _ **When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love**_

Comenzaba a llover afuera. No soportaba las gotas de agua haciendo más pesado mi cabello y nublando mi vista. Corrí hasta la puerta de tu casa. Llamé, abriste, te vi y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos que se tornaban llorosos, sentí una punzada de dolor al percibir la angustia en tu bello rostro. Entonces me di cuenta, llovía aún más en tu interior. La verdadera historia de tu padre, el que no te eligieran para la beca deportiva, yo y mis nervios insoportables previos al protagónico en _West Side Story…_ todo, absolutamente todo el mundo caíasobre tus hombros, entré a tu casa y abrí los brazos para contener tu alma herida. Supe que era el momento, tú eras mío, yo era tuya…. Por siempre. Esa noche supe lo que era hacer el amor, esa noche supe que haría cualquier cosa por Finn Hudson… porque Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry se convirtieron en un solo ser

 _ **When the evening shadows**_ _ **a**_ _ **nd the stars appear**_ _ **a**_ _ **nd there is no one there**_ __ _ **to dry your tears**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I could hold you**_ __ _ **for a million years**_ _ **.**_ _ **T**_ _ **o make you feel my love**_

Lo sabía, en tu mirada había miedo e intuía que algo andaba mal. Se suponía que íbamos a casarnos, a plasmar en un papel el amor que nos tenemos y comprometernos a no separarnos nunca pero poco a poco el camino que tomó tu auto me reveló la verdad, me llevabas a la estación de tren. Mi maleta estaba en el porta equipajes, querías que volara, que fuera una estrella de oro en Broadway para que mi brillo resplandeciera en tu alma. Me prestaste tu fuerza, me regalaste tus ilusiones, me dijiste adiós. Te miré correr detrás del tren. Sé que nada te había dolido tanto hasta ese entonces porque yo me sentía igual. Esa noche, al llegar a New York hablamos por teléfono, tus palabras me daban ánimos y tus silencios denotaban tu tristeza, entonces canté, con esa voz que sale de mi garganta solo para ti…y de pronto viaje como una bala de cañón, me desplacé a millones de años luz, hasta la obscuridad de tu recámara solo para decirte en el oído cuánto te amo…

 _ **I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong I've known it from the moment that we met no doubt in my mind where you belong**_

Te llamé por teléfono, necesitaba oír tu voz una vez más pero al mismo tiempo sentía que tú también necesitabas escuchar la mía. Quería contarte que gané en el concurso de navidad de NYADA, que nunca gana nadie de primero pero que yo había roto las estadísticas, yo lo había hecho. Mi felicidad se opacó al oír de nuevo tu voz triste, creíste que me había equivocado de número, que buscaba llamar a alguien más, me evadías, querías defenderte de mí porque ya estabas lo suficientemente herido, me lo contaste, New Direction, bajo tu batuta había perdido. De nuevo la amenaza de Sue por desaparecer el viejo club Glee estaba más viva que nunca. Entonces te conté mi alegría de aquél día y compensé tus angustias, entendiste que yo, bajo ninguna circunstancia te haría daño, que al contrario, estábamos unidos por un hilo invisible que nos hacía complementarnos, mis alegrías eran tuyas, tú pertenecías a mi mente desde el primer día en que te cruzaste en mi camino…

 _ **I'd go hungry**_ _ **,**_ _ **I'd go black and blue**_ _ **,**_ _ **I'd go crawling**_ __ _ **down the avenue**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No, there's nothing**_ _ **t**_ _ **hat I wouldn't do.**_ _ **To make you feel my love**_

Las cosas no pintaban bien, de nuevo estabas en problemas por el beso a la señorita Pillsbury, creías que eso había sido el punto de quiebre en su relación con el señor Schue. Yo no estaba mejor, las cosas en NYADA eran cada vez más difíciles. Las cosas con Brody ya se habían ido por el drenaje, no te lo dije en ese entonces pero mi mente estaba atormentada porque incluso creí que iba a ser madre y que iba a tener que decidir entre la vida y los sueños. No, no lo hice por la simple y sencilla razón de que me necesitabas más, estabas viviendo un infierno propio y yo, a donde quiera que fueras te seguiría así que empecé a arder contigo… tuvimos una noche, solo una noche nuestra en la que recordamos que el amor seguía vivo… aunque a partir de ese día nos obligamos a llamarle amistad

 _ **The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret**_

 _ **Though winds of change are throwing wild and free**_

 _ **You ain't seen nothing like me yet**_

Creyeron que me rendiría, que después del fracaso rotundo en Holliwood, Rachel Berry estaba acabada… sí todos lo creyeron, hasta yo lo hice. Regresé derrotada a casa, estabas ahí, al frente de tu hermoso y próspero propio club Glee. Me recibiste con los brazos abiertos, me recordaste que ellos eran mi hogar y me miraste llorar por días, hasta que no lo soportaste más, entonces nuestra supuesta amistad se transformó en un campo de batalla, tú decías que yo podía lograr cualquier cosa, que llorar todos los días viendo las clases de Patti LuPone no me llevaría a ningún lugar y yo que morir enterrada viva en mi recámara era la mejor opción. No dejaste de creer en mí, me animaste a una nueva audición en Broadway, llamaste para dar las razones por las cuales yo, según tú debía tener una segunda oportunidad en NYADA… y volví a sonreír, me levante de entre las cenizas, sorprendí a todos con mi talento, dijiste que no habías visto antes a alguien como yo, con la capacidad de reinventarse, no lo hice por pie propio, lo hice por ti, por esa fuerza que me das y que me impulsa …ser tuya de nuevo y tener la certeza de que nada más nunca nos iba a separar me hizo invencible y triunfadora

 _ **I could make you happy,make your dreams come true nothing that I wouldn't do.**_

 _ **Go to the ends of the Earth for you**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

La prensa no lo podía creer, había renunciado al protagónico de Funny Girl en una nueva versión para cine, muchos decían que había perdido la ambición por ser la mejor actriz de nuestra época, muchos otros hasta se atrevieron a hablar de mi pérdida de la razón y de mi muerte artística. Lo que nadie sabía era que yo guardaba un hermoso secreto en mi vientre, un hijo tuyo que era tu sueño y tu felicidad, yo no podía ponerlo en peligro y el único lugar seguro para mantenerlo a salvo era entre tus brazos, así que encontré el sentido de mi vida retornando a casa esta vez para ser feliz y para hacerte feliz porque no hay nada que no haría por ti…

-Te amo- dijiste en un grito, quizá por millonésima vez en cuanto te di la noticia de tu bebé

-Te amo más-respondí a tu euforia gritando más fuerte

-…∞

 **DISCLAIMER: EJERCICIO IMAGINATIVO SOBRE LA SERIE ORIGINAL DE FOX GLEE Y LA LETRA DE MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE ESCRITA POR BOB DYLAN**

 _Hey! Algún Finchel por ahí? Para ti este pequeño escrito que encontré guardado entre mis recuerdos, sabes que es de lo más sencillo, no es ni siquiera una historia en definición pero son fragmentos cargados de instantes simbólicos Finchel que ocurrieron y que me hubiera gustado que ocurriera. Por cierto, hay títulos_ _en español de canciones de LOUDER escondidas en cada fragmento espero que los encuentres. Saludos y hasta pronto. Seli._


End file.
